


déjà vu

by Xephonia



Series: beyond the hope (there's a world of uncertainty) [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: academia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito faces Academia's new general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	déjà vu

The Barian emblem feels heavy around Kaito's neck as he moves closer to the place Sayaka had come from, running.

It's rare that he shows care toward the other Xyz survivors nowadays, because he can't afford to be weak, or to make them targets because he cares too much.

This, however, is something that even Kaito considers a problem.

He remembers Ryouga's words; that if one of them betrays Heartland, the other must not show mercy.

_So be it._

"Kamishiro Ryouga," Kaito says as he approaches the man who's wearing quite a fancy version of the Obelisk Force uniform. It has a cape.

_Still the same dumb habits. I told him, capes get in the way._

Ryouga turns around— his eyes widen for a bit, then he holds his head and sighs. "I don't know who you are, but looking at you gives me a headache already. I assume you're part of the Resistance?"

"The name's Kaito."

"Kaito?" Ryouga smirks now. "Are you the guy with the dragon that you can see from miles away?"

Kaito nods and readies his duel disk. "Duel me."

"Interesting," Ryouga mimicks Kaito's motion. "You're the first one who doesn't run."

"I'm not a coward."

"Duel!"

~*~

It all goes as Kaito expects, without any single exception.

Ryouga's mind may not remember, but his body and heart do. 

It's the same fish-type deck, the same traps— the Numbers are definitely missing, though.

"I activate the trap card, Splash Capture! With that, I banish two fish-type monsters from my graveyard to take control of your Acid Golem!"

_Maybe this will wake him up._

"You're predictable, Ryouga. I activate the spell Forced Release! All of Acid Golem's overlay units are sent to the graveyard!"

"But I still have—"

"Its 3000 ATK? Next turn you'll deal big damage to me? Something along those lines?"

"How do you know what I wanted to—" Ryouga's eyes fixate the Barian Emblem Kaito is wearing. "Have we met before?"

"Your pick up lines are awful, _Shark_."

"Shark?" Ryouga holds his head, looking pained. 

Kaito smirks. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

"At this moment, you'll take Acid Golem's curse! You—" Kaito begins, but he is interrupted.

"I'll take 2000 damage, and I can't attack with Acid Golem, I kno—" Ryouga scowls as he takes the effect. "Is this some kind of mind trick?"

"Your mind is fighting the brainwashing, that's not my fault." Kaito shrugs. 

"I..." Ryouga goes down to his knees. "Activate the spell card Fusion from my hand. Now you can't—"

_There we go._

Kaito scowls. "I activate the trap card, Non-Fusion Area. The name kind of gives the effect away, I suppose."

"What?!"

"You're no match for me without your Numbers."

~*~

Ryouga lies in front of him on the ground, defeated and bruised. "Make it fast."

"I should," Kaito agrees and grabs Ryouga by the collar. "I even told you I would, back then. But I'd like you to reconsider something instead, Nasch."

"Nasch?"

"Your other name. This pendant," Kaito shows him the Barian pendant. "Is yours. If you're willing to face the truth, meet me and I'll show you. If you choose to side with Academia, I won't show mercy."

"Why do you let me live? Some kind of pity?!"

"You're too pathetic to be pitied right now. But the Resistance needs its leader. Be careful with the food they give you at Academia."

At that, Ryouga's eyes narrow. "Next time, I'll beat you."

"You're quite the romantist."

"I feel like you've said that once already."

"I have."

"Whe—"

"Clear up your thoughts first." Kaito gets up. "And when you have, die at my hands or return to us."


End file.
